No Escape From The Tickles
by MusicalVideoGameNerd123
Summary: After Mileena makes fun of Kitana and Liu Kang, they set out to punish her with tickles. Continuation to "Cheer Up, Princess". Contains ticklish!Mileena.


The Edenian Palace courtyard was filled with the people of the kingdom, chatting, shopping, and wandering around aimlessly. A woman turned her head to see a running figure after hearing the sound of running footsteps, which was caused by the Tarkatan half-breed, who was fleeing from her sister and the Shaolin, who were chasing her.

Mileena pushed and shoved through the crowd, briefly apologizing to whom she shoved or pushed as she kept running throughout the courtyard while being followed by her pursuers, who kept teasing her as she ran. Even throughout the endless chatter from the citizens, she can hear them.

After another forty-two seconds, she finally managed to break free from the crowd, continuing to run as fast as she could as Kitana and Liu Kang broke out of the crowd as well. As they were just a bit closer to where they were just a few inches away, Mileena shrieked as she looked over her shoulder and saw that they were slowly gaining on her and trying to grab her, but she jumped and ducked down to avoid getting caught.

She then turned to her left and sprinted into an entrance to a nearby alley, but she immediately skidded to a stop as she realized that there was no path, just a wall. Her eyes widened and her heart raced as she stumbled back a bit, turning around after hearing, "We've got you now!", causing her to shriek and jump about a foot-and-a-half as she saw the playfully evil grins on her pursuers' faces as they outstretched their arms and slowly approached her.

"No where to run now, sister," Kitana teased, stopping in front of her sister and wiggling her fingers at her while Liu Kang did the same.

Without thinking and in a state of panic, Mileena let out a yell and charged at them, thinking that it could knock them down and give her a chance to escape, but Liu and Kitana each grabbed an arm and brought her down onto the ground. They firmly held her arms down and wiggled the fingers of their free hands just about a few millimeters above her sides, causing her nerves to go on the edge.

"N-No... please don't," Mileena begged, sticking out her lower lip in an attempt to stop them with a cute pout, only for her plea to fall deaf ears.

They looked at each other and grinned, each tickling and armpit and a side. Liu Kang had her right and Kitana had her left.

"Hehehehehehehey! Stahahahahahap! Twohohoho agahainst ohohone is cohohomplehehetely unfahahair!" Mileena protested.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can handle it," Kitana giggled, both of them tickling faster.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Mileena laughed, thrashing and trying to fight off their hands, but to no avail.

"She said 'please'," Kitana commented, motioning Liu to her feet, getting a nod in response.

She then straddled her sister's waist and began to scribble her fingernails all over her upper body while Liu put her ankles in a headlock and began to remove her boots.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS, STAHAHAHAHAHAP! WAI- NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! LIUHUHUHUHUHU, LEHEHEHEAVE MY BOOHOHOHOHOHOOTS ALOHOHOHONE!" Mileena shrieked as she fought against Kitana's hands while trying to pull her feet back.

"Just give in, sister, and accept the tickling," Kitana teased, tickling her well-toned abs and her tummy, poking and scribbling her fingernails along the skin.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh, yes," Liu commented, pulling off her boots and tickling her feet.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEHEANS NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Mileena arched her back, fighting Kitana's hands as her feet scrunched up in an attempt to avoid the tickling.

"You can't escape your tickles. Don't even try to," Liu teased, tickling faster.

"I'HAHAHAHAHAHAHALL TRYHYHYHYHYHY IHIF I WAHAHAHANT!" Mileena shot back through her loud laughter.

"It will be in vain," Liu pointed out, tickling faster.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Mileena pleaded, still trying to fight off their hands, to no avail.

"You can't stop us now! We are a deadly alliance!" Kitana teased, tickling faster.

C'MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!"

"We aren't going to stop for a while," Liu teased, tickling her toes, tickling the spaces in between them, tickling the skin underneath them, gently scratching the bases, and wiggling them around.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! CUHUHUHUHUT IHIHIT OHOHOHOHOUT!"

"What will you do if we stop?" Kitana asked, tickling her ribs.

"TRYHYHYHYHY TO SUHUHUPREHEHEHESS THE UHUHUHURGE TO TAHAHAHAKE THE BOHOHOTH OF YOHOHOHOU DOHOHOHOHOWN!" Mileena offered, laughing and writhing around helplessly.

"How can you do that when you are helpless to our tickles?" Liu asked teasingly, tickling faster.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Mileena pleaded, still trying to fight back.

"What will you do for us if we stop?" Liu asked, tickling her big toes.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT DO YOHOHOHOU WAHAHAHANT!?"

"Hmmmm..." Kitana pondered, tapping her chin in thought before smiling down at her sister. "Don't tell anyone about us, and we get to tickle you whenever we want to."

"Wha- no!" Mileena replied, not taking a liking for the tickling part mostly.

"Rather us tickle torture you then?" Kitana asked, her and her love wiggling their fingers at her again.

"No! Absolutely not!" Mileena protested, sighing as she decided to give in.

"Then agree to our terms," Liu Kang commented, resting his fingertips on her soles, which caused her to yelp and jolt.

"...Oh, fine! I... agree," Mileena sighed, giving in to their demands.

They smiled as they released her, allowing her to slowly sit up and glare at them.

"That was sooooo unfair," Mileena pouted cutely, looking away from Liu Kang and Kitana.

"All is fair in love and war, my dear sister," Kitana giggled, putting her arms around her little sister.

"You still teamed up on me."

This was replied with laughter from both Kitana and Liu Kang as the Edenian princess hugged her warmly while put an arm around Mileena's shoulders. Oh, yes, it was good to be home.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
